Return of Tsunade
by Tzimiscar
Summary: Tsunade had quite a few reasons to despise Konoha. This time she decides to share these reasons with Jiraya and Naruto after the battle of the Sanin. Followes Tsunade on her way back to Konoha and her way of becoming Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Story finished, continuation up to you. Focus is on Tsunade, might do a rework and explore the role of Naruto at a later point.

* * *

A certain medical genius and her apprenticed sat at the only surviving bar of a little town. All other bars were closed courtesy of the fight between said genius, a certain pervert genius and a certain mad snakeloving genius. Rumors run rampant all over town, but nobody had the guts to ask. They were just normal people, and the fight between the tree legendary Ochimaru, Jiraya and Tsunade could have easily leveld the town. Hell, the fight had destroyed most of the landscape north of the town while a few missed attacks were enough for dozens of death and hundreds of injuries. Rather would be death since Ochimaru's fast reatread and Tsunade's medical skills were enough that no one died that day. Of course it just added to the rumors, that the legendary three were in fact demigods, fighting for superiority in this mortal relam or that the slug princes always had been on a quest to find and kill the snake Lord.

However even the most outrageous rumors didn't reach the truth. It was already common knowledge that Ochimaru did tried to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leave and failed. Not common knowledge was that Ochimaru managed to kill the former Sensei of the three but lost his arms and parts of his soul. This was the reason he searched help from Tsunade. His offer was the revival of her loved ones against her medical help. She reacted not as he expected but rather violently to seeing her loved ones as Zombies finally overcoming her fear of seeing blood. Jiraya did notice the fight and jumped in eager to finally kill Ochimaru for too many reasons to list – killing their former Sensei just among the most recent. But even in his weakened state Ochimaru was a formidable opponent and had some of his more successful experiments as a backup. By sacrificing these and a lucky hit with an especially poisoned Snakebite he barely managed to escape – more injured than before.

Jiraya and his apprenticed Naruto had the mission to bring Tsunade back to Konoha so that she may become the new leader. Jiraya's problem was that he knew Tsunade had never wanted that, she loathed the Title Hokage. Like him she knew propaganda from truth, and like him she had reason not stay in the village. While Jiraya understood Tsunade Naruto couldn't. He was full of hope and managed to impress her. She agreed to bet: He would learn the rasengan in 1 week, and she would heal his friend and fellow Shinobi Lee, else he and Jiraya would leave with her on a roadtrip through all casinos of the five great nations. The week passed, Jiraya taking his time to heal the poison, Tsunade and Shizune healing the wounded and Naruto training. Naruto demonstrated his rasengan in front Tsunade, who immeadetly fled to the last surviving bar.

"There are you Enough stalling, we're both fine enough to travel. " Jiraya said happily. If one would listen closer one could hear traces of surpressed pain. A skilled ninja would have concluded easy that he still had some poison in him. Tsunade was not a very skilled Ninja, she was a Sanin, a legendary Ninja who could see even more.

"…" _Tsunade took another cup of sake. One Hand used to facepalm, the other to refill the sake cup. Even a civilian could see her body language: defeated. _

"_Hey old Hag, I managed the rasengan. You promised! I know you are not a bad person. You saved all these people and fought that evil creepy snake - guy." -_1 guess who that is. Naruto's body language could be given to another species as a guide how to see that a Human is happy.

"_Who is the medical genius? Jiraya, you still have some of that poison inside you, I decide when we are fit to travel! Kid tell me again why you want to become Hokage?" A certain drunken woman answered, stopping all pretense and took the bottle for drinking instead of a cup._

I promised to become Hokage , and never get back on my word.

Naruto, I want your honest reasons not what you tell everyone you see. I want to know if you have enough reasons. Please tell me in detail why you wish that power and what you would do.

Because the Hokage is the strongest shinobi in the village. Because a Hokage is respected by everyone. I will show everyone. The hated looser will become the gratest one of the village. And I will protect everyone if I am the Hokage. Being Hokage I will change some dumb clan laws, change the teaching at the academy, protect my people and help as many other villages as I could. Why do you not want to be Hokage? You ARE strong, you were great during that fight. And you helped all these people. And you healed all these people. And…

I see…. It seems your plan worked Jiraya *naruto beemed at that, thinking about his bet. Jiraya got a grin on his face, thinking that she would come back. This grin vanished as Tsunade goes on*

Ok kid, if you want to become the Hokage now your first lesson. You've got to learn this, not everybody pay's their debt. Especially if it is a bet and alcohol is involved. I will not follow you back to that stupid place.

But you swore you'd become Hokage if I master the rasengan. You can't go back on your word. You are better than this. *naruto couldn't believe it

Boy, people often don't do what they promise. As Hokage you must expect that most people will try to decive you, therefore most you hear are lies.*Tsunade smiled a sad smile and took another tip of sake, giving Jiraya the Anbu-sign not to interfere with her other hand.

I don't belive you do break you word. You swore it! You can't go back on this! Why don't you want to become Hokage?

Because I hate this fucking village. They took everything from me. My son, my husband, my family, my clan most of my friends. Ah and all that fuss about being the nicest village? Everything just a facade, pay and like every other village Konoha will murder everyone who is a supposed threat. As a medical ninja, I had to poison a few villages during the war.

WHAT? How could you? How could a Hokage order this? I will never kill innocents believe it.

EVERY Hokage did this!

NO. I can't belive this. Old man would never do that. Neither the forth. Neither

SHUT UP. YES they you have any Idea what war means? And the 3rd war was too long and too bloody. Your old man didn't like it either, but he gave orders to destroy certain villages to kill some clans – of course including all men, women and children. And most of these weren't even shinobi. It is one of the reasons I drink so much. To forget about the pain and suffering my poisons did that time. You know what they wanted to do with my research? Use it to torture more efficiently, first rip someone apart then patch him up. Rise and repeat. I could even understand that during wartimes but not now. And even that's not all. There are many who would like my medical research, to use it in Human experiments. You have to draw the line somewhere. I respected my sensei, I respected Minato but some- sratch that, a LOT of people in Konoha are just plain evil, most of the others are ignorant at best and snobbish ignorant bastards most of the time. No offence to bastards, most bastards I met are or were great people.

… *Jiraya showed no surprise but Naruto needed a moment or two. It took some time till he could speak again. Shizune just became wide eyes. She had often heart her Sensei rambling about Konoha, but never that coherent.*

I can't belive you. You don't honor your word. How could I belive you. You are no shinobi, not anymore. And even if it's true I WILL change that. I will never kill innocents. Will you at least honor your word and try to heal my friend?

You will go back no matter what ne? Even if what Jiraya said was true? That every citizen hates you? That the council hates you? That most clan see you as a weapon and not a human? Even if your chances of becoming Hokage are not existent?

Of course. Now will you come to heal my friend like you promised or was this a lie too?

Ah you ARE learning. Still a fool, you are very naïve, too quick to judge and too quick to act. Ah being young… (I am not a fool!) Well, I remember I only promised you healing your friend. I will never make empty promises when healing is concerned. I still don't want to be boss asshole of said hidden village.

Why don't you want to be Hokage? I still can't understand?

Didn't I just tell you why? Oh well, I will explain everything in great detail to you Naruto, beginning with how you were treated and why, the .

NO TSUNADE YOU CAN'T *Jiraya jumped from his seat, his killing intend being felt by everyone in the bar. Or rather just by the Barkeeper everyone else had already left the bar first time hearing Tsunade shouting. The town had just barely survived a fight between Sanin next to it. Easy to think what would happen when the two would fight IN town.

YOU WILL BE SILENT OR SO HELP ME KAMI I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HAVE DONE ENOGH TO THIS BOY! YOU ARE HIS GODFATHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD *Tsunades killing intend had every being in the bar running for their lives. Jiraya collapsed back into his seat knowing he couldn't beat Tsunade while still poisoned. Naruto was too shocked to say a word. Shizune just cuddled a sake-bottle. Some villagers decided this moment to move somewhere safer like an active volcano. Feeling the killer intend most villagers didn't think all that much since thinking time could be used to put as much distance between themselves and the sanins as possible.* Besides the future Hokage can't? Naruto, I am sorry. I trusted Sarutobi and Jiraya to look out for you, a mistake in hidsight. I had my own issues to work out. But you deserve the full truth.

Pervy-Sage i- is my Godfather? You know about me? You know something about my parents?

Naruto, it is dangerous to ask ab *crack* the table burst under Tsunades grip. Jiraya and Naruto were too terrorized to move. Shizune found herself behind the bar.

If I have to remind you to be silent again, Kami will have a hard time to collect enough of you in the afterlive to pass judgement. Naruto, please be silent and I will give you a short version about what I know, and some theories about why. You are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Yes, Minato Namikaze as in the "Yellow Flesh" Yodamire. Your Mother was –like you- bearer of the 9 Tailes a Jinchurikin. And yes, Uzumaki were an actual clan with certain perks like high chakra and red hair, but they are practically extinct .

Minato is my father? My Mother had the demon before me? I have a clan?

This was too much information for poor Naruto. His brain shut down. He just stood there and couldn't believe what he just heared - for a second time.

I can now finally see why you drink so much Tsunade-sama. As a matter of fact I think I am much too sober for this. As a medic I prescribe that we all have a shot.*S*

Now Jiraya's Brain shot down. He knew Shizune, she never had drunk anything as long as he had known her which was since she has been made genin. While the boys tried to restart their brains Shizune produced some cups and the sake. Indeed the sake seemed to help, Naruto shook his head and Tsunade continued.

What exactly happened on the day your parents died and you were born I can't tell, but I suspect something happened with the sealing during your birth. I have some theories, but let's stay to facts. 1. Screwup of Konoha in your life: Your clan, they were destroyed despite them being allied to Konoha. 2. Screwup: Your mother was a Jinchurikin. 3. Screwup: Your father sealed said demon into you. I suspect he trusted you to handle this and belived in the leave – his mistake. 4. and BIGGEST Screwup: The only one looking out for you was the Hokage while the whole village hated you. Let me tell you this is no coincidence or by chance but WANTED. With these parents and the 9 Tails there is no way they didn't watch and planned every step you take. No way they didn't use their best profilers to know better how you would react to something than you. So they decided the BEST COURSE OF ACTION would be that everyone in Konoha hates you, and the only one you trust is the Hokage. Or only the Hokage has access to a certain Human weapon. 5. Screwup – You know about all that rules which would help an heir to a lost clan? The jutsus and money of your parents which you should own but as far as I can tell don't? 6. Screwup – this one is your's Jiraya, you did not help your godson probably because of the orders of a certain someone. Of course everyone has their reasons, it is the "best for Konoha". And Naruto, your story is just one of many. Maybe a bit more extreme nevertheless just one of the many I know about. Which are just a few of all stories of betrayal and evil Konoha is capable of. And you ask me why I don't want to be part of that?

It was planned that they hate me? They bend the rules just to srew with me?

A third time Naruto just couldn't belive it. Meanwhile Shizune opened the 2 bottle of sake muttering 'still to sober for this'.

Naruto, if you say anything about this I will have to use a genjutsu to remove your memory. Tsunade it was beyond reckless letting him know any of that.

WHAT ? You would ?

I had to prevent you from assassins. If it were known that you were alive a lot of people would really try to kill or kidnap you. I have orders and an oath to Sarutobi I can't.

BULLSHIT, the most dangerous Criminal Organisation already want's to kidnap him.

Sarutobi?! So IT IS TRUE?! YOU ARE MY GODFATHER AND KNEW ALL ALONG? ALL OF THIS, MY WHOLE LIFE WAS A SETUP? Finally Naruto did believe it. This was just too much for him. He passed out.

Tsunade what did you do? How could you? Why did you?

Something you or I should have done the first time we heard about the boy.

I… You… Are you going to be Hokage? Are you at least following us to Konoha?

Yes, I will follow you to Konoha, as about becoming Hokage, we'll see if it is still the same city… say is he as much a prankster then you were? Oi shizune could you – ah nevermind

After the 3 bottle shizune finally passed out muttering 'still too sober'.


	2. Chapter 2 - Naruto

Was he still alive? Yes unfortunately. Could not hurt so much if he was dead. His old Man... everything arranged... everything just a lie. His whole life, all this hate just so he would foolishly swore to protect the village. That old man had lied to him, just to have a loyal weapon. On some level he even understood, the needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many. But he would have been a loyal Shinoby without these lies, without this needless suffering. How could one be so cruel? Was this what a Hokage truly did? Then he wouldn't want to be one anymore. Oh how he wished he could trust someone again. How could he trust anyone ever again?

Well, trust seemed next to impossible in this world. Who could he really trust? Was this all just another lie? NO! The story made way too much sense. He remembered, it was true he looked like the Jodamire. Hell these bigoted bastards didn't enven follow their own stupid clan laws. He always knew there was an ulterior motive behind the actions of the old man, but how could he question his only benefactor?! Besides, he could feel it was the truth, their reactions would be different. He should know. Nearly everyone lied to him, especially civilians. He preferred the cruel truth of children or shinobi to the friendly backstabbing lies of parents or shop-owner. He himself lied to the whole world on a daily basis. He was not dumb, but an idiot can ignore all these insults. It was true, he was fearless of death just because there was so little in life for him. If he could trust her story, could he trust Tsunade? Probably, she regarded him like a mother. But he thoghed that of that old man too. Jiraya? Hell no. He knew all this and didn't say a word. Well, he could understand the oath but it still hurt.

Was Iruka-Sensei a true friend or was this a game too? Maybe, probably, hopfully a friend. Had he not nearly sacrificed himself that night? That could not been pure calculation! Probably…

What about Kakashi? Maybe Kakashi was a friend too. Then again, he had known his origins and didn't tell anything. Maybe Kakashi had orders to follow, at least he didn't show his hate did he?

Maybe his teammates would be friends? They didn't know a lot about him and where not that much influenced by that old man. Sakura? Well, she beat him and called him idiot. The beatings got fewer and she sometimes acknowledged what he did, she even trust him with her life. But she did not like him, like at all. And no need to have any delusions about love. She was in love with Sasuke, not him. It might have hurt more to stand this harsh truth, were he not already a bit beyond that by the truth about the rest of his life.

Sasuke was an own chapter, his rival. Of course he was not friendly and they were always competing. At least Sasuke now acknoleged this rivaly, saw him as a shinobi if nothing else. Getting better by friendly competing was its own reward. Of course Sasuke still was a jerk at best of times.

What about the other genin? They treated him well, like a comerad. Probably planned, but without their knowledge. Maybe their Seinseis new something? Nevertheless here may be a chance of friendship. Lee definetly was a strong contender. Orphan like himself, the only one more crazy about training. He should have talked to him more. Hopefully Tsunade could really heal him.

Tenten was really a nice girl, talked to him, had at one point even helped out with his weapon training. Well with him as a target for practice, but she had been nice about it. Even her dad treated him right, sold him great weapons with even a slight discount. No one did that! A shame she fell for Neji. Ok Neji was an ass, but this cage seal was at least an excuse. Least protected secret ever.

The other Hyuga was the complete opposite. Hinata was like a princess, a shame really. Had she not been the Hyuga clan heiress he would have answered her desperat call for love. They both really needed some love. Her stutter and the fainting in his presence clearly showed it, even HE was not that blind. But for her sake he squashed any feelings and played the dumb one. He really would like to talk to her. It would be a death sentence for both if he ever acknowledged any of his feelings for her. Maybe now as the last of a clan? NO! She would get that cursed seal. He could not let that happen to her. Kami how he sometimes hated that village… focus.

At least she had decent teammates as far as he could tell. While he could not remember talking to Shino, he could remember that the boy nearly never really spoke much. And Shino had not treated him any different than anyone else, even helped with one of his pranks involving some bugs. He wondered how Kiba had taken his loss in the Chunin exams. Kiba was the only one to ever call him "mate" and he really hoped they would still be mates. After the exams he had not have the courage to talk to Kiba, fearing there might now be nothing left.

He could still remember him or kiba leading the escape from school, often followed by choji and shika. He had been a bit sad not to be in their team, then again he knew their fathers were a famous team. A shame that choji's mother feared him, though today he could at least understand that part. He feared that shika was close to or already knew about the kyubi and how this would affect their friendship. Well, shika would probably still like him more than Ino.

Ino had been a bane in the academy. She still was sometimes mean to him, but less so than to her own team mates. Maybe it was just how she was. She even took the time and said she was sorry. Always when they met she criticized his clothing, saying she just couldn't be with such a fashion disaster too long. Well from her point of view she was right but he wanted to be looked at, no matter if it looked silly. And it was easy to hide if they seek something obvious and colorful when -with a bit mud – his clothes were anything but. How else could he fool the mob and Anbu at a young age? If she would just take the time that he could explain it to her.

Well, so of all the people in Konoha he could maybe call five his 'friends': Kiba, Shika, Choji, Lee and Tenten. Maybe he could find more, he had no fear of bugs, maybe Tsunade could help with that Hyuga business and speak to Ino. The Senseis didn't seem too bad either, but this could be just another lie. Was it worth going back? Not really, they were not friends more comerads. Healing Lee was worth, that part of his nindo was still in full effect. . . . . Well, makes it easy. So he had to go back to this stupid village and protect people who hate him for it. Who had manipulated him into this. Well may be that old hag was right, you don't want to be in such a village. No, not old hag, his long lost family. Well not exactly, but she had been like a stern aunt, telling him the truth as she saw it and even offerd. him. Well, there was something he always wanted, someone who cared about him and an interesting live. OH why had he accepted being a KONOHA ninja without question, there would be no question what to do otherwise.

Why did he want to be Hokage in the first place? So that people would recognize him, be his friend, look up to him. No, he didn't want anyone to pretend being his friend. He had this with Sarutobi and his betrayal was the worst he ever felt. Even worse than when he shattered his heart to protect Hinata. No, not Hokage. He wanted true friends. Gaara! HE was a friend. A true friend. So much more worth than all these stupid cruel civilians in Konoha combined. –ok except Teuchi and Aryame. These had to be true friends too. Teuchi had even been a sleeper, no way the old man would have influenced him that much. Hmm, seems there were a sacred few people who he could call friends. And really, did he care about recognition from anyone else?

NO! He wanted to be recognized by his friends, screw what everyone else thinks. And he still wanted cool fights, he could not picture himself as a pencil pusher. Maybe like Zabusa, that guy was cool and respected. YES! Being the strongest HUNTER NIN ever. Stronger than any Kage, going and hunting bad Ninjas, help some people like in wave country and being out of that stupid place more often than not. If he became strong enough he even could ignore his village for the most part like Jiraya and Tsunade.

He smelled something. RAMEN! The one thing you could count on in life. Yes he needed a good meal after that shock. Maybe some sake. NO STOP. He had tried this after the first day in academy, but the pain just came back together with shame and a hedache. And He just found a new aim, Hunter Nin! Even sound better than Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3 - Next Day

[Tavern, same night]

"Shizune is in her, girl finally found her taste. Made sure she will not die from alcohol poisoning. What about Naruto?"

"Unconcious, he needs some time alone. I think you broke him."

"Nah, boy is made of stern stuff, he will survive. I just cut most of the puppet strings."

"You should not have done that. He will now hate Konoha."

'Jiraya and Tsunade sat down at a table in the otherwise empty inn. Tsunade smirking while Jiraya was looking angry.

"So do we."

"I LOVE my village!"

"Then tell me the real reason why you didn't want to be Hokage, and no bullshit about your research. I know you would order a different uniform and make a yearly practical test in seduction mandatory."

"Only I can use the spy network. It is important for Konoha."

"One reason, but not THE reason you reject. You are no fool, there are contingencies. And how can a Hidden village exist without a good spy network."

"Konoha prefers Battle and assassination. The village has some decent spy's but too few really are good. And these are compromised beyond belive. Some clans have decent spy's but there it's clan first, maybe Konoha second. Then there is Root."

"WHAT? Root still exists ?! Just Ochimaru was not enough was it?"

"Danzo is a fanatic. Nevertheless his loyalty to Konoha is without question. But he would not be a good Hokage, even he sees that this could lead into a civil war. Shinobi following Sarutobi's way would object to his methods."

"Great, so this is the reason. If I object there may very well be a civil war. Were it not for Naruto I'd say great and cheer from the sidelines. Hey he may follow me away and watch this hellhole burn."

"Is this what your husband, your child died to protect?"

"I said cut the bullshit. We were naïve. It was a different Konoha. Last chance be honest. What is the real reason you want me to be Hokage?"

'Jiraya knew know he had to be absolutely honest else Tsunade would never become Hokage.'

"You follow the will of fire like Sarutobi toughed and are strong. You may be the spark igniting the will of fire and make Konoha the village it should be. At the very least you will not allow it to follow the way of Danzou. Your strength is needed so that the other villages will not regard Konoha as prey. It would be expected that I fight for Konoha, you are regarded as an indipendant power and at the moment Konoha needs all it can get. There are smaller reasons. You are a LOT more civil than I which makes a better politican. You are the greatest medic in the elemental nations, and after the fight we are in dire need of medics. And I would like to see you more often."

"Tell me, is this really the village you want?"

"No. But I didn't give up like you. There are still more Shinobi truly following the will of fire than there are brainless followers of Danzo. Dare I say, it nearly is the Konoha your husband, your kid fought for. A small push is all that's needed and most will remember the will of fire. But I can't be that spark.

"Neither can I. I am old Jiraya. I don't have much fire left."

"I saw something different when you fought Ochimaru. YOU CAN MAKE THEIR DREAM A REALITY."

"Not alone. No bullshit, tell me what is really worth fighting left in Konoha."

"The new generation. They are strong and determined. They have their heart in the right place. They are already called Konoha 11. All made it through the preliminary's in their first try. You can count on most clans, exception being Hyuga."

"Which is just the biggest and most influential clan. Who would be my adversaries?"

"Danzou will probably try to mold you, control you if he can. The council, especially the civil part will make a lot of demands and try to be the ruling body. The clan council can be a pain in the ass since you could grant them even privliges but I guess the civil part with their talk over money will be worse. Oh and since we just lost our Hokage and Konoha was nearly destroyed the whole world will try and prey on us."

"Let me guess. The situation with Suna still needs to be resolved. Iwa and Kumo may make a move, maybe even a war. Just like smaller villages will try and profit from our problems – remember Amagakure? Oh and you forgot to mention, the Jonin may not like an appointed leader, some may have reservations against a woman, some may not like that they are only allowed to vote after some council made the choice."

"Not really. Most still remember you when they were genin or chunin. Those that don't know you personally are impressed by your S-class profile. You still are one of the strongest kuchoki, arguably the strongest alive. NO one will question that."

"Then Konoha has indeed fallen deep. The Jonin will not demand a vote who leads them? How can they be that easily controlled by an ineffective council and some clan heads?"

"They follow their orders all their life. You can forget to think for yourself. Some still do. I hope that most still can and that you show them how to think for yourself, how to truly follow what is right not just because you are ordered but because you believe it is the right thing to do."

"To sum it up, I should become the leader of a certain half destroyed village the whole world plans to prey on, with an elite which will try their best to make me a figurehead and pencil pusher and which I reasonably loath. You remember why I left?! That time they wanted me a baby factory and a doctor to their human experiments. You really expect me to sign up?"

'A big fake smile was on Tsunades lips while Jiraya was trying to find something positive.

"The situation is just as bad as it were in the third war. Doesn't this make you feel young again?"

'Still that big smile. Something didn't feel right.'

"This time I call the shot's right? This is what a Hokage does right?"

"Yes. You could call the shots. This time you are the leader and not just a very strong jonin… And you are not alone, there are many who will help you. I will help you"

"You know what? It does make me feel young again. Let's show all these pencil pusher and young fools how it ought to be done. " the table burst into splitter buy Tsunades hit. She was laughing madly, just like she had in old times, when the three Sannin earned their legacy, surrounded and far behind enemy lines.

"W- What ?"

"Well, what would my grandfathers do, what would our Sensei, the "God of death" do, what would the "Yello Flash" do in our situation? Easy, destroy who attacked us, tear down what hold us back. Don't tell me that we don't know about some of that Snake's base."

"But they are in different countries. This could mean war."

"Didn't YOU tell me that the village was nearly destroyed? The Yodamire, hell even SENSEI would go ALONE and tear that snake a new one. If someone had a problem with that tough luck, than that someone got torn a new one too. Jiraya, Konoha is already at war, the other nations will just have to decide if they support that snake or not. And I do not think anyone could be that dumb."

"… and you say you have no fire left in you."

"Jiraya, THIS is how I will act. Do you have my back, like in old times?"

"Did I ever turn on you?"

* * *

[Tavern, next... let's call it morning]

'Shizune was the first to awake. She saw the time and remembered that the group wanted to leave- yesterday. In panic she hastily packed her things and runs down into the bar. Nearly out of the inn her brain finally managed to register that she indeed saw Jiraya. Jiraya AND Tsunade. Without her usual body jutsu. In a position no one should ever see, that should be forbidden for people that old. Against better judgment she looked again. She had woken the two who now waved at her. She passed out.

A little later Naruto came down to the smell of ramen noodle. At least something no one had corrupted, something good he could trust. He really needed something good. His whole live had been a found a whole pot, waiting just for him. Not bothering with a spoon he took a gulp ... it tasted horrible. Slowly, very slowly he set the disgusting thing down and took a closer look. Looked right, smelled right... wait that smell... no he had learned to ignore that smell out of instinct. A drop, his eyes followed to the starting point - the typical fumes of the bar had condensed above him and now dropped into his glorious meal corrupting it like nothing before. Why not poison, he could handle poison, sometimes it gave ramen the right kick. Reality closed in, even ramen was corrupted in this world. This was too much for poor Naruto, he passed out.

He awakened in front of another bowl. Clothe inspection, a very careful test... then he relaxed. The world was right again. Just after the meal he registered the room. Shizune was drinking again (or didn't stop since he passed out, Naruto had no way of telling and the amount of bottles would support both theories) mumbling something of "forgetting some halucination". Tsunade and Jiraya sat at the table, looking at each other with a strange smile.

"Well, should we stay another day or leave for that dirty Village?"

"NO THIS IS A CURSED VILLAGE. CURSED I TELL YOU!"

'Shizune stoped drinking, concluding she was drunk enough. She couldn't even remember how she got here, where here was, or who that blond kid was. This was which was what she had been aming for, for some reason. Right, Tsunade saying something about Konoha... medical experiments, was it that? Probably.

"Tsunade I am glad that you don't want to be the leader of that hellhole."

'Tsunade and Jiraya didn't react, captured in each others eyes. Shizune's stomach had a natural reaction, her mind still thankfully paralised by the alcohol. The new puddle between both was enough to get them out of the moment.'

"Still want to go back boy?"

Naruto interrupts his busy rescue mission of ramen for a short statement.

"Have to, my nindo. I swore to protect them and I will."

"Still want to be Hokage?"

"HELL NO. I will be the best hunter nin ever! I will become strong enough to do what is right."

"See Jiraya I told you he is made of sterner stuff. Tell me, boy what would you have done as leader of that hellhole?"

"Force the Hyuga to stop it with that evil seal. Tell the civilians this is a fucking ninja village and make it that it is a really bad idear to badmouth ninja. Retrain the Anbu so that they are no joke anymore. Teach some of these fools some independence, they only act if ordered no creativity. Get back at this snake-guy, he fucking destroyed half the village. No excuse like we can't kill what we can't find. Are we ninja or what? Oh. And rebuild the village."

'Naruto had stood up and done his proclamation loudly. Somewhere in the back he heard Shizune clapping her hands. Jiraya and Tsunade had tears in their eyes. They were obviously very proud about what Naruto said.

"Couldn't have put it better myself. Jiraya, Shizune, let's go. It is a week till Konoha. Enough time for a medic, a hunter nin and two Sanin to come up with a plan to do exactly that."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sunny day in Konoha. While Jiraya was searching for Tsunade the council were talking about different candidates. Rumors were rampant, Jiraya, Kakashi, and Danzou were the top candidates but even others like Asuma, Hiashi ,Guy and Shikaku were discussed. The council would decide on the candidate and the Jonin would choose. Everybody knew that since the council could only have one candidate the council would make the real choice, the jonin could just state their trust or mistrust. There was a betting pool, most bet on Kakashi, some on Hiashi, Asuma and Danzou. Only on girl, Tenten had bet on Tsunade(a considrebal sum). No one had put Guy in the betting pool, you don't even joke about something like that and tempt fate.

The little group of Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto arrived at the half closed Gate. Everyone who entered would be controlled by a small post with five shinobi. There was a small line and some angry mumbling as they bypassed it. Their long coats concealed their normal clothing.(really heavy rain the day before, even in the sun the coats were still a bit wet)

"Stop. Why do you skip the line. You obvious are ninja. State your business."

'Tsunade showed her face.'

"Do you think your concealing jutsu is impressive? Reveal yourself!"

'Wrong words as expected. Tsunade lifted her arm and snapped at the guy just hitting the guy with one finger. The guy got hit with incredible force on his forehead protector. The protector was pushed into his forehead, taking the whole guy to a ride through the control point into the wall. While everyone stared at her with open jars she walked towards the half opened gate. Thinking it was some kinde of hidden jutsu the four remaining shinobi cornered her between the gate and their half cicle. Then Tsunade opened the gate. The 50 ton sealed gate. With one push of her hand. Like an angry person may throw doors in a normal house. Tsunade turned slowly to the gaping and now sweating shinobi pointing at them. No one moved even an inch. Everyone was gaping at the strongest kuchoi alive. You just can't fake THAT kind of strength.

"Since you are dumb and blind, I AM Konoha's Slug Princess Tsunade. And I THINK my concealing jutsu hiding my age is impressive. Anyone else want to comment on THAT?

'To her right most of the wall the gate had smashed cracked more and more. Now the civilians moved. FAST. Like a landslide the wall came civilians weren't running from that, but the 25-ton multi story wall of wood moving towards them. Tsunade didn't even turn, as she threw a punch into the air behind her. If the present jonin had thought about it he might have realised that with seals broken this bit of wood wasn't much of a threat, or how much chackra used in this 'effortless' punch, nor that she might conceal her technique.

Like this he was just as awed as the rest when the gate disintegrated into little more than a dustcloud. There would be rumors about this moment, but none would surpass the truth. The four guards saw their whole life before their eyes as she slowly turned toward them.

"These three with me are my aprrentice Shizune, Jiraya and his deciple Naruto. If you are dumb enough to ask who Jiraya is I am sure he will relieve you from any guard duty for forever. If you ask if our pupil could identify themselves I will relieve you from any guard duty forever, PAINFULLY. Now then, would be so kind and lead us DIRECTLY to those in charge. My pacience is beginning to run low."

One of the shinobi made record time for reaching the Kage tower, two other lead them toward it. It took a minute after Tsunade entered the tower till life resumed like normal. It took even less of a minute to change the talk of the town to just one topic. Inside the tower they were led to the chamber of the Hokage. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, the former advisors and teammates of Sarutobi stood behind the desk.

"Welcome back Tsunade of the Sannin. Finally back."

'Sadly your Sensei can't be here to witness the return of his smartest pupil."

+Well, he did not survived the return of his smartest pupil I heared. You have to make do with the gambler and the pervert. Since the pervert declined you appointed me?

"You were appointed by Jiraya. You still not want to follow your Sensei's whishes?"

#I knew him better and he knew me better than anyone. I am not fit for this position.

'Tsunade do you still have this terrible fear of blood?

+Could not have beaten Ochimaru to a pulp if I had

"So the rumores are true, you really run into him.

#. Save to say two Sanin still beat one.

'Is he still alive?

+Unfortunatly, that snake is slippery. I could use some help and wondered if Konoha would provide.

"You could accept the hat.

'We would be honoured.

+I suppose I will be one nominated candidate. Who are the others?

"There will be a meeting in an hour. The whole council will ask you a few questions.

'Afterwards you will be nominated. Since you have a history of loosing bets, we rather not temp fate.

#Who would be the candidate if she refuses?

"Funny you ask, we wanted to decide this today.

'Provided you still refuse the hat leading candidates are Hiashi because of his clan, Asuma if he accepts our guidance or Danzou.

+I understand you have to be an active shinobi which Danzou is not?

"Oh he is. Just not officially. This is why he might refuse.

'I am sure he will be of great help catching the snake.

"Being his ally will be of great help in council meetings.

#One Snake catching the other…

+You may not know but I like tradition. It was tradition that one of the clan heads appoint the Hokage and two other second that notion, afterwards there was a vote.

#Should be no problem Tsunade. Tsume probably will jump at the chance to nominate a female Hokage. Choza still is greatful for the time you patched up half his clan and Shikaku will immediately see the benefits.

+Well, this would work. Probably better if Choza would announce me since his clan is one of the four noble clans. Jiraya told me something about a split in fractions, are all represented? I don't want to start with bad blood.

"Hiashi could be second instead of Shikaku. While he may be a candidate himself he has no real ambition for being Hokage. He could be persuaded with a bit more power for his clan.

'Which should be done regardless. The Hyuga did a great job while you were away and deserve some boon. Good relationship between Konoha most powerful clan and the Hokage are expected, why not start at the very beginning.

#I heard they became the second coming of the Uchia. A clan should not got too powerful.

"Well, most other clans follow Sarutobi's teaching very closely. If the Abrume would propose you…

'Then again, you can't tell what these people think.

+Ok, how about the Abrume proposes, Choza and Tsume second. Shows that I am rather neutral, two of the four noble clans whishes me as Hokage and that Kuchoki are as well regarded as shinobi. I suppose a small tournament to test my skills in tai, nin and genjutsu would win over most of the jonins.

"You should not risk yourself in a reckless exercise like this.

'I like the idear. Any ill rumores such as 'can't see blood' or 'weak hokage' will be squashed.

"You are still capable at or above jonin level aren't you?

+See this is why we need the tournament. Will be my first order as Candidate. Of course I pick my targets.

#I suggest we will do it the day before the jonin vote. And of course as many of them should be present as possible. Let's say at least a third of the whole force.

"A bit much, other villages could think it is a preparation to attack. Especially suna. But why not, anything less and there will be rumor we handpicked the jonin who were allowed to vote…

' I say let them sweat. We have a reason to gather a strong force. It will show we are still united and strong. Of course the chunin will have to do double duty.

+No. At least two third's of the active shinobi, nothing less. It should look like we would prepare to attack.

#You are a gambler.

+Who should really attack? Suna has lost too much, they will only defend. Kiri is still in a civil war. Iwa is always in part mobilized, but they don't trust Kumo enough to attack in full force, same is true the other way around, at best try something small. Smaller villages are no real threat as far as Jiraya told me and he has better info than you guys.

"You will make a good Hokage

'Do you have any conditions?

"Yes, I am here to take names and kick asses after all. THEY DIDN'T EVEN RECOGNISE ME AT THE GATE? HOW WEAK DID YOU GUYS BECOME?"

"You were gone too long. We will make sure they will be punished."

'Now, I am sure you will be a great Kage. The anbu really did become a bit too content. Still, anything we should be aware of?

+Probably a lot. Maybe even more than what I should be aware of and what you guys don't told me. You are advisors, you should be able to conclude my aims."

'Death of Ochimaru and a strong offensive Konoha. After the passive policy of your Sensei a good shift.

"A new stricter training regime, a new Hospital for your apprenticed and a new way of dealing with the kyubi.

#Tsunade I hope you know what you are doing.

+Yes. Well since you somehow know that Naruto persuaded me, I will be in the Hospital. There is a certain patient wanting to become a shinobi again.

"Already eager to do wonders I see. Nice to have you back, Tsunade

'Will you be at the meating?

+No. The operation will take 8 hours, and I will want some sake after that

"So long? Have your skills declined?"

+Be very cautious, there was a guard who did this today. He will remember to not do this again. You know of a boy named Lee? Bones in one leg and arm crushed to a fine paste together with muscle and chackra network. Strong internal injuries curtesy of opening three gates at that age. Oh, and the rest of his body is just what I would describe as heavily injured.

"Yes, Jiraya mentioned him. He is still in critical ward, will be an invalid the rest of his life, no chance of recovery.

+Well, I am not called a medical genius for nothing. But it will be tough, just like the battle with Ochimaru. IF we have a meeting afterwards I will have NO nerve to do something besides relaxing.

'You should prioritise. This is but one boy. The meeting may decide the future of the whole village.

#Don't do that or she WILL kill you. An oath is an oath and she gave Naruto one.

"We understand. There will be a meeting at night where your return will be celebrated and where you will be appointed. Of course there will be lot of sake.

'Sorry, Tsunade we did not know about any oath. Please forgive us. When you have done another wonder healing please join us.

* * *

In the middle of the night Tsunade joined the clan heads and civil council. The shinobi could still sense the smell of blood from Tsunade, confirming that she had overcome that obstacle. She looked knackered but happy. A bit surprising was Jiraya at her right side.

"Welcome Sanin Tsunade, Sanin Jiraya. I take it the operation was a success?

Tsunade walket toward the seat of the Hokage and sat down. Jiraya stood behind her, clearly a bit worried about her.

+Success, sake!

One of the anbu guards automatically followed the order and pured some sake into a cup. Tsunade took the whole bottle and drank till it was empty. The civil council was a bit shocked about the missing manners while others seemed rather content.

'Well, if you would tell us why you would make a good Hokage?

+I TOLD you I would DRINK after eight HOURS of CRITICAL operation. ARE YOU DEAF? Or maybe you are dumb. Jiraya, the two told something of a celebration, I don't see someone celebrating here. Where is your sake?

"Maybe we should talk first, then nominate you then celebrate.

+Maybe we should just skip the boring part. I just healed someone from invalid to genin. What did you do today? If one of you can top that we will talk. Else we will celebrate.

%Are we talking about Lee? Student of Guy, the promising taijutsu guy with a fate all shinobi fear?

+Don't know. Some would like a chance to retire. But yes, I think it is that guy. Will take him a few month to fully recover though.

~Nominated. (Abrume)

\Seconded (Tsume Inuzka)

%Seconded.(Choza Akamichi)

+See, much faster. And now let's drink! But everyone, let's see what Konoha is made of. No skippers, you guards do your duties and take everyone not drinking out. Jiraya, you can drink, you count.

After 'five' some civilians began to think something was off. At ten some clanheads were using jutsus to stay more ore less sober while nearly all civilians were rather put. At seventeen the last true civilian dropped. At nineteen the last former shinobi. At twenty only the clan heads and danzou were in the room. Nearly all clanheads were smirking and in a good mood, Tsume and Choza seemed to want to start a drinking contest inside the chamber. Only Danzou and Hiashi were in no good mood. She was much more dangerous and uncontrollable than they had anticipated.

+Now we can talk. What the hell happened? Why do you let these civilians rule over a ninja village?

§ A village can't exist on shinobi alone. Without this controlled council they would resist changes much more. Through this ruse of perceived independence we get control and more money out of them.

%I always expected we influenced some of them, but we control them all?

/No Choza, not "WE", Danzou. Finally it is official, you are the spider in the back. Should I act surprised? Or would it be sufficient if I am true to myself and act disgusted?

+I am not Sarutobi Danzou. He was the professor, always some clever ruse, some clever tactic, learning a few tricks on the way, more often behind the scene than not. I was always a front line type, you found me in the heart of battle, may be at the sidline patching up my comrades. I intend to lead from the frontlines.

%THAT'S what I am talking about. We need some action. Sarutobi was killed for crying out loud. And somebody HAS to pay for it.

§What are you planning?

+I tell you the moment root is reintegrated in Anbu.

§Anbu is a joke.

+They were definitely NO joke at my time.

§Times change.

+As you say times change. You seem to be a new ochimaru.

§DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THIS TRAITOR.

#See I won my bet, he still has some emotions.

+Some say you are still loyal to Konoha. I don't see it. We need everyone and you are hiding your forces when Konoha needs them the most.

§There are no forces.

/Just as there is an independent civil council.

+Here is the deal Danzou. Konoha get's two Sanin back. Konoha finds out that there were some mistakes in the paperwork and we somehow have a bit more ninja and supplies than we thoghed.

#Or Konoha find's itself without two Sanin and the kyubi.

§You would not dare.

+Try me.

A staring match between Tsunade and Danzou. Suddenly Jiraya stood before Tsunade, a shinobi with Dogmask and a chidori behind Danzou. The clanheads were gaping. A genjutsu against the Sanin?

#You would be executed for treason were she already Hokage. Do you really want a civil war?

%Yamka did he really try what I think he did?`

\- Yes. Yes he did. ARE YOU MAD DANZOU?

/Probably didn't think she would have prepared for that one. Can you check her?

-Of course, but it was too short to do any-

+No need, thank you. Your skills are an asset Danzou. As were Ochimarus. Since technically you still are a civilian we need to protect I will give you exactly one chance to avoid a civil war. One week till you hand me a plan how to reintegrate root into Konoha forces after I became Hokage. Oh and a true list of every little disgusting secret. We need to know who might seek revenge. The secrets will stay between the clan heads. Danzou you may think you are loyal to Konoha but you are leading us into a civil war. This has to stop.

§ And if I refuse?

#Best case? Just two leaving Sannin, lose of a good developed spy network and a lot of secrets probably leading to an attack of someone. More probably Civil war between root and the rest of Konoha at a point in time where any internal conflict is suicide. YOU would destroy Konoha.

§Root members are tools, without any emotion. And some secrets are best left as such.

#Oh, I know about some of your dirty secrets. Really you are as bad as Ochimaru.

§If it is true you are as weak as Sarutobi, letting me live.

+Make no mistake, you are a dead man walking. My first order as a Hokage would be your head. But I know when I have to make a deal I don't want to make. Everyone will see by your actions, if you a truly loyal to Konoha or just to yourself. As soon as I become Hokage I will personally poison you as a dead man switch. Do not think you will not pay for your crimes. As soon as the crisis is over you will be tortured and killed.

-I'd say there is no damage whatsoever. May I check you afterwards?

#No offense, but I will do this. You may be better at mind arts but I know the seals and traps in her mind better since I helped her constructing them. Also I know her better and already know about her plans. Later, when she is Hokage you may check her.

-As expected of two Sanin working together

%Funny thing is, he really toughed you were too weak.

§Well, I say you are still to reckless. Do not presume you already are Hokage.

~She was made acting Hokage through the second acknowledgment of a noble clan. Therefore till the true fifth is elected she has the same duties and privliges.

The whole room went silent. Abraume don't talk much but their comments tend to have such an effect. For the briefest of moments one could have seen a smile below the glasses. But everyone was too busy gaping at the fact that A) Tsunade already kind of WAS Hokage and/or B)Abraume has spoken more than a word. Hiashi was the first to find his voice.

=I nominate Danzou.

/HA! He is a civilian, you can't do that. Tsunade never became a civilian, I looked.

#I think as a Sanin I am allowed to nominate someone. I nominate Hiashi.

=Why would you do that?

+Well, we were planning for a nice little tournament to show off our kage level skills. You know nothing too difficult.

/SECONDED!

Probably not even Tsunade's strength would have been enough to get the grin off of Tsume's face. Most clan heads were struggling not to reveal theirs. Hiashi somehow managed to preserve his Mask, probably telling himself he would have a chance.

#Anyone else?

%Tsunade what is your plan?

+Secret for now. But it will be in front of as many jonin as you can get. Well now, I was promised some kind of celebration. Music, sake, let's rock. Danzou, get lost, if I see your sorry ass any longer I will kick it.

Nobody really remembered a lot about the rest of the night. Since there was no sake in the Tower or Inns around the tower left it had to be one hell of a party. Four days later Shikaku offerd a report about the probable happenings. After Danzou had left Tsume had challenged Choza to a drinking contest, winner was not determined since there was not enough sake for the challenge, thirsty clan heads and the guards who joined in. This enraged Tsunade to no end who nearly killed poor Dogmask. Luckily some random nin decided that would be the right moment to attack giving the poor guards time to require more sake. They came back with Anko and Ibiki, who where both delighted: Victims AND sake! Somehow this started a torture contest, first between Anko and Ibiki, and after a comment between that pair and Jiraya and Tsunade. Winner was not determined, loosers were defenitly the poor attackers. It was around that time everyone else decided to join the drink to forget some of the cruder methods that were used. What happened afterward is even less clear, just that someone must have acquired a Karaoke box and some discolights. This had to be around the time the wives of the clan heads arrived. How would sadly be forever a secret but somehow Tsunade and Anko managed to convince the enraged proper noble women to stay and party in a most unproper way. Must be some legendary secret Technique, everything else would be too little. And that there had to be a second attack, since there were more bodys than the first attack accounted for. Somehow he and the Abrume must have learned a new, combined technice involving shadows and bugs which should be forbidden to be ever used again on anything living if the Autopsie is correct. On a related note, he now had a double date with the Abraume Clan and his wife was being lot less troublesome now, clearly signs that the apocalypse was near. Oh and some brave civilians asking for compensation because it had been too loud or because of the missing sake. He recommended showing them photos of the unidentifiable nin.

* * *

Till the election Tsunade took her time learning about the different clans except the Hyuga. She thoghed that there was still some hope left for Konoha. With some of the clans she exchanged some secrets and idears about the Situation and what should happen, but nothing serious. She also worked in the hospital, tending to the worst causes of the suna-sound attack. Well and to the growing number of cases of Root who tried to take her and/or Jiraya down. Granted there were just two more attacks and they were not too bad, just had bad luck. The first time the attack was in the Hospital, a really bad idear if you account for all the people JUST HEALED by the person you try to attack. To be fair, the second attack could be done by Mandra and the first combined and would have failed. While trying to get Jiraya a stray fire jutsu destroyed the master copy of the newest Icha Icha series, missing Jiraya by inches and destroying it in the hands of a proofreading Kakashi who just had started the introduction. Anko described what the two did as inspiring work and proof, that tools still could feel quite a lot, like horror, humiliation, pain, fear and suffering.

While working in the Hospital Shizune found the love of her life, Iruka. Both too shy for their own good were ordered by Tsunade to do a date together. The next time both were seen again was three days later at the day of the duel. Of course the 'Mission' was a complete success.

Jiraya and Naruto trained a bit (as long as Jiraya was not doing 'research' or Anko took Jiraya for 'punishment'). To Naruto's daylight most of his darkest fears were without reason. He was glad that Jiraya convinced him to tackle his darkest fears, telling one by one the Konoha 11 of the kyubi. None of them hated him because of it. As he expected, some already knew or at least assumed he was the host.

Shikamaru told him he had assumed till the academy and known till genin and told Naruto, he would see if Naruto would turned into a demon like Gaara. Shika hinted even that he suspected some kind of plot concerning Naruto and excused not to have done something but as a lowly genin it would have proven too troublesome with no chance of success but this time he would try to warn Naruto.

Choji told him his mother always had warned him but if Shikamaru said he was not the demon than Naruto was not the demon. As a boy with big bones he knew about being not liked, but could not understand why everyone else seemed to hate Naruto for something he obviously was not. Afterwards they had eaten some barbecue, Akamichi style. Choji beat him by two steaks, seven to nine.

Ino was rather surprised. Not about the demon, queen of rumors she heard that one and had it confirmed by Shikamaru. No, she was surprised that his fashion sense HAD a reason. Unfortunatly he now knew why Shikamaru feared Ino and what a shopping spree was. While ino boght new neon outfits which could turn unnoticeable with a bit dirt she forced Naruto to by "decent" clothes. Jiraya just abandond him when he heared shopping, at least he got him back by giving Anko Jiraya's room number.

Shino too knew about the Demon like all Abrume. His Insects could feel the chackra. While some of his clan tried to avoid Naruto, fearing the demon could overcome the barrier nobody hated Naruto. They all saw him as the prison and ward, not as the kyubi. Shino even said he respected Naruto more than anyone else and would be honored to be his friend. The next day he even got a present from the Abrume clan, a pair of sunglasses that "should prove helpful against certain eye jutsu".

He tried to talk to Hinata, he really tried. But she just fainted when he got too close or tried to talk more than two sentences with her. At least she seemed rather happy, if you consider her being carried away with a smile.

Kiba was still a bit sour about their fight and demanded a rematch he and Akamaru won. Afterwards Naruto showed his Rasengan and told about the demon. Kiba was a bit shocked. After a while he muttered something along the lines of "all right you are alpha I get it" and "Just make sure the cage stay's strong. Don't need a second Gara do we?"

He was not able to talk very long to Neji. Neji's reaction was just an understanding nod, saying they were more alike than he ever thought possible and that he already was in Naruto's debt for not killing him. After saying something about fate and a cryptic warning that their clan may become dangerous very soon he talked more to Jiraya. It seemed important, but at least Neji left with a true hopful smile, something Naruto thoghed impossible.

Lee had been too weak for a talk, but Naruto was really glad when he heard the news and the second who visited. First had been Guy who thanked him the whole way back to Jiraya on his knees. Literally. Luckily they met Tsunade else Guy probably would still thank him. Somehow he managed to escape while Guy thanked her instead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday morning, everyone, except a few unlucky chunin and anbu on guard duty, where waiting at the arena which still showed signs of battle. Jiraya stood in the middle, waiting for the two contestants to show up. Tsunade and Hiashi entered nearly at the same time, Hiashi from top of the stands, Tsunade from below the arena, a reminder at how Naruto won against Neji.

"The council has chosen two possible candidates. Today is a show match between Sannin Tsunade and Lord Hiashy Hyuga. As a show match it is expected that you give up before you get killed. There is no price for winning or losing, you merely show your skills. Tsunade has asked to make this a battle of Taijutsu and kekke genkai and Hiashi has accepted. Gen and Ninjutsu will be regarded as surrender. As a reminder, medical jutsus, seals, weapons are all forbidden. Hiashi you may use your eyes, Tsunade you may use your creation rebirth which is regarded as bloodline for this fight. Any questions ? "

"Her enhanced strength is coursed by a medical jutsu, therefore not part of the battle correct?"

'You could hear booing, everyone wanted to see gentle fist against chackra enhanced strength.

"Well, the medical chakra enhancement yes. Most other enhancements are allowed. Like Heavenly Gates power, Snake Fists flexible arms, Drunken Fist enhanced strength and unpredictability and of course your gentle fist style. Other questions? "

"How do we determin who will win if an outsider interfears?"

"We don't. Kage should be able to deal with any outside interference. However if someone attacks he or she agrees to be a target as well, just without the rules. Any other questions? "

"Play the music, let's dance"

"BEGIN"

In an instant Jiraya was beside Kakashi behind Danzou. If he would try anything, he would be dead. In the arena Hiashi had the "mask of the Hyuga" but it was obviously that he was sure of his victory. Tsunade charged and started the match with a high kick. Gentle fist was weak against high kicks and had to use spin to avoid truly devastating kicks from that angle. Would Tsunade use her enhanced strength Hiashi would use it as most Jonin knew but this was a show match and he had to show he would adapt to the rules. So instead he blocked it like a normal kick using his speed and skill. As he blocked one could see that he was surprised by the force of the kick which nearly broke his left elbow and forced both arms and a more defensive stance. Instead of pressing the attack as expected Tsunade used the force for a backflip to get some distance. To be sure Hiashi used the Byakugan just to see what everyone could see: Tsunade did not use any enhancement, now she was just as strong as an enraged Bear. Nothing you want to block directly, rather evade.

This time Hiashi didn't wait but attacked. They traded blows. Tsunade was obviously much slower than Hiashi, a bit about average Jonin level but her strength forcet Hiashi to evade instead of blocking. In a real fight any near hit would injure and any hit would kill. However thanks to his skill and speed he got no hits or near hits but could slowly close Tsunades chackra points. He ended his attack with a palm blow sending Tsunade into the next wall. A civilian would be dead with a broken spine but as a shinobi Tsunade immediately stood up smiling, wiping blood of her face. Then she run at him with double the speed from before, nearly blinding him with the chackraflow in her body. He now had to block most of the strikes barely evading one. Just sometimes he managed to land a true blow, slowly rengaining momentum. He finished her by using a rotation sending her into a wall again with a force that would break an average man and should seriously hurt a shinobi.

Tsunade just stood up again, most civilians gaping. While the blows were far too fast for average eyes they had seen two lethal crashes and the Sanin just standing up, may be a bit annoyed this time. The shinobi in the audience could see more. Tsunade was bleeding and had a good part of her chakra points closed while Hiashi had used a bit more chakra and seemed a bit exhausted, not much but like before sparring. What she then did caused all nin to gape.

"Well Tsunade, a bit more and you will have not enough path left for your chakra.

"Well Hiashi, seems like you are not just an average jonin. Enough warming up, let's get startet for real. Gate of opening: release. "

Now Hiashi had to show his real skill. He still was a tiny bit faster and avoided most hits, but could land just very few hits. He even managed to take out Tsunades right arm by closing the last chakra point. Tsunade did once again a high kick -this time blocked by a spin- and used the force to get away.

"Seems you are still more than just a pencil pusher. Gate of Healing: release.

Then a few sensor chunin, most jonin and all Hyuga were gaping. Not only got the monster even more chackra, her chakra points opened again. Now their speed was equal, Tsunade was just stronger. Hiashi had to use all his skill in gentle fist to keep up, spinnings bringing temporal release. Finally he managed to get enough room with a spin to use the famous "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" attack, albit without the hart stopping punch. As Tsunade smashed against the Arena wall a third time, root made its move. A fire release followed by a wind release hit Tsunade, turning her into a human screaming torch. Just few, among them Hiashi hered sense in the scream. The two attacking nin did not hit the ground, target of too many techniques to count.

"What are you doing here? That many against Hiashi? That's even more unfair than the original matchup. Or did you think just that would be enough to kill me?" eyes returned to what was supposed to be ash. You could see her organs forming again, her muscles skin, the seal of her infinite rebirth shining brightly. After a few seconds she stood there like nothing happening.

"You took my best techniques like there were nothing, I surrender."

"Ah come one, they won't ALL fight you Hiashi. I was just getting stared."

#WINNER OF THE SHOWMATCH IS THE BEAUTIFUL, THE STRONG TSUNADEEEEE.

'Cheering could be heard. Most were just glad that the Sannin was still alive. Jiraya managed to silence the crowed so that the opponents could exchange some words.

" I KNOW your clan has at least two more strong attack techniques. I'd like to test them against this regeneration. Or are you not as strong as your father? You had talent if I remember correctly, boy."

"While I am not as strong as my father, you are correct I am one of the few who actually could use them. But these S Class technique should never be used against an ally. I hearby declare my rejection of being the fifth Hokage. Tsunade clearly earned the title strongest kuchoki in the Elemental nations."

Suddenly Tsunades mood changed. Only those few who knew the old Hokage took a few steps back. The expression changed from midly teasing to a fake smile.

"Well, Hiashi as you surrendered the sparing is over. Which reminds me, Naruto told me how you treat your daughter. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I care for my daughters and this is hardly the place to discuss private things. In addition it is a complete private matter how parents treat their children."

"Riiiight. A completely private matter. However the moment they get their Hitai, it becomes matter of the Hokage. And since I am the only candidate left it becomes my matter. Just a friendly warning, get your house in order or I will do it for you. Oh and since that match is over I will give you a friendly lift."

Step by step Tsunade got clother to a sweatdropping Hiashs. A full blown enhanced punch landed on a block, breaking both arms, his chin and sending him back to the Hyga compound by air. Massaging her knuckles Tsunade turned to her audience.

"Well, let's see if some of you are still fit to be a ninja. Follow me. Genin's have to keep up till we reach the academy, Chunin's have to keep up till the training grounds, jonins till we reach target. Oh and a certain fan named Tenten get's a lift for target practice on you guy's after the training grounds and an instant promotion from genin to chunin if she manages to kill or incapitate one of you who just fakes being strong enough to be jonin."

Tenten beamed at Naruto, he had kept his word and talked to Tsunade about her. And she got a chance at being chunin. By doing what she could best. And impress her idol. And be there when she got Hokage. Oh and there would be a lot of money because she bet on crazy odds for her. Oh life could not get any better than this.

"Hello Tenten, I will give you your lift. Try to remember, only one shot at genins and two at chunins, and you don't get your promotion from these. But you ARE allowed explosive tags. Oh, and I took the liberty to get your spare sealing rolls."

She HAD died and gone to heaven. While it was just a mile from the entry of the training grounds till the target training ground it was the perfect shooting gallery. And Tenten had a certain bit talent for throwing. Just above on the level of hokage. When the ten storage scrolls were emty she started to get creative. Anko demanded her immediate promotion to special jonin at the least while most other jonin demanded her release back to hell. Tenten for her part just demanded another try. It was the beginning of the legendary "Mile of Hell", which became an important and hated part of the training program for all Anbu.

Legendary too was the introduction of the new Hokage. While the jonin, most chunin and somehow just the konoha 11 (save sasuke who got critically injured by a thrown chicken and nearly killed by the log, Tenten apologized later she thought he was something more than genin) arrived some jonin had created an amphi theatre out of wood.

"These should be the last ones. Don't you think something is terribly wrong here in Konoha? A hint may be that Sensei DIED and my Village was nearly destroyed. Really great job people. There is something else just plain WRONG. No Hokage was ever appointed by a council. Common is appointed by the predecessor, accepted by the Jonin. Only the Yodamire was even an election till the second and third were that obvious by talent. You really think just one demonstration of my talent was enough to become Kage? If any of you just check their equipment before an important mission ONCE I personally will drag you back to academy! Every other Kage had to fight against the odds. I just beat one Jonin and you all suck up to me, what the hell? I tell you what is missing people, what really is wrong here. You are missing the will of fire. I will try to reignite it.

I have to ask . ? No don't answer that. Even I can see it easily. You have become tools without the will of fire. 'But Tsunade we are just following orders, following rules. This is what a shinobi should do.' .Yes, right. But you are not just 'a shinobi'. You are a 'KONOHA' shinobi. It is a sad day that I have to explain something so basic to you that every genin, no every academy student should know it by heart.

Two things has a KONOHA shinoby just very few shinobi has. That is comrades and the will of fire. First thing is easy enough and some lucky shinobi of other contries may have it. Friends who will have your back, no matter where, when or against what. Most of you still understand, at least I hope so. This is nothing that can be ordered but has to grow like a tree. If some idiotic council in my time had even thoghed about IMPOSING a Hokage ON US none of that council would have survived, not even the clan heads.

This is the real thing missing in this village. It is not the third, it is what was called WILL OF FIRE. It is about doing the right thing, even if it is not easy. It is about doing what you belive even IF it is my time that meant you not only do what you are told because you are told like today. You THINK if it is right, maybe ask your comrades if it is right if there may be another way. Then you decide if it is right or has to be done. Then you do what you are told because it is THE RIGHT THING to do. THIS is what defines Konoha.

True sometimes there is no right thing to do, just some ugly alternatives and it becomes the thing you have to do, sometimes you even find a different solution your superior had not thought about but you believe in and make that work, we Sannin did this more often than you could count. And belive me, there is a HUGE difference in doing because you are told and doing something because you belive in it. You tell me this is insane? Yes. It is. And ALL of the previous Hokage were insane. The first and second Hokage wanted peace – an insane whish but they belived it to be right. And they came further than any before him. You all know the third, a forgiving leader. Nobody could ever forget Minato Namikaze and his caring especially for the children. Did this make any of them weak? HELL NO. NO ONE was stronger. First was STRONGER than Madra, as was the second. Third was called god of death for a reason. The yodamire is still the only one with a flee on sight entry. Do you belive in what you do. Do you belive it is right just to sit here and wait till the next bad thing happens? But let's not get ahead of ourselves.

I will show you how KONOHA SHINOBI elect their leader. Tai nin genjutsu, two of the three should be on par or stronger than that of everyone else. You there, name the three strongest Taijutsu fighters in Konoha. You there, name three you there name three.

"Guy Hiashi Kakashi" "Hiashi, Asuma, Guy " "Guy, Asuma, Chozu""Chozu, Jiraya, Danzou"

"Hmm, just a sample, three times Guy, two times Hiashi, two times Chozu, two times Asuma. Since I already beat Hiashi there are just three candidates. Should do. Asuma you want a match or help Guy with the warm up. Ah I see. Well Chozu, we could use a bit space. Chozu, one punch clear as much area as you can. Then I will do the same."

A giant hand opened a lot of space with a punch. So can giant strength in a feet tearing up the soil using three times the chakra. Tsunade won without question.

"Well, would be different with the pill, would be different if I use gates, but I suppose no one will challenge the result. Guy are you up for a match? And don't dare give anything less than your very best. Five gates and nunchuks against monster strength? Let's say ten minutes, you need to be able to walk."

Guy was grinning like mad. It had been too long since he could go all out against an opponent for more than a minute. Tsunade was grinning too. Of all the people in this village Guy had the most fire without question. Well that and he may be mad, but are not all shinobi at least a bit mad? Unlike before it was not speed against strength but raw strength against raw strength. Every time their fists or knees met there were shock waves strong enough that the nearest watcher began using chakra for friction. After five minutes a small tornado was where the fight should be. Suddenly it stopped.

"Stop Guy. These are really good nunchucks but give them half a minute to cool down, else they WILL melt. People, let me demonstrate the difference between fighting because you have to and want and fighting because you have a reason. Guy, do you think Lee would like to see this fight?"

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT IS UP ? TSUNADE I NEED TO SEE HIM IMMEDIATELY."

"He is inside a healing Slug. Today will be the first time he is conscious again. Do you want him the first thing to see your fight against the next Hokage?"

What had been a tornado became a Hurricane. Now most chunin had to cling to the ground, chackra enhanced friction not enough. The shockwaves became visible, the speed started to surpass that from Hiashi before. The first thing Lee saw after the operation was two gods fighting, one resembling the nice Lady from before, the other resembling his Sensey. Fascinating he watched their fight, soon dream and reality mixing, going back to a nice slumber. After ten minutes the Hurricane startet slowly to fade. Before Guy dropped back and went unconscious he muttered "Thank you oh youthful goddess Tsunade sama.". While you could only guess the internal damage, torn flesh and visible bones told the story of the fight. Tsunade was even worse off, barely recognisible with her face torn open and her organs visible through torn flesh, some clearly lethal damaged. Her seal began to shine and her flesh regenerated as she used creation rebirth. Tsunade taking some time to catch her breath.

"You saw the difference I hope. Cause I won't do it again anytime soon. Permanent regeneration during a fight is taxing. Nothing to tell of the two full body regenerations in a single day. Well you don't get elected every day. This concludes Taijutsu. You. You. You. Three names!"

"Kakashi, Danzou, Jiraya" "Kakashi,Yamato,Tiger " "Jiraya, Danzou, Kakashi"

"Jiraya, how about we let our summons fighting for a bit say ten minutes so I can catch my breath? I would like to see something else but ME torn to shread for a change. Speaking of which I will spar with Danzou afterwards. And lastly there will be a match against Kakashi."

While most had seen summoning Jutsus the civil fight between slug and frog was impressive. It sounded stupid, but if animals are as tall as small hills, and use A- and S- class Jutsus in a "small spar" it really was. You just don't see boss summons fight very often and live to tell the tale. Immediately after they vanished in a puff of smoke Danzo began his barrage of Jutsus against Tsunade. He started with a big wind release technique that covered the whole ground on which Tsunade had stood just a second before. Afterwards the fight became too fast for any but some Jonin to follow. For anyone else it was an exercise in dodging and a lightshow, while the ground constantly changed between a violet flame, red flame, water with occasional lightning and white acid.

The skilled viewer could see A and S class Fire and wind jutsu as well as hidden and exotic techniques by Danzo, overpowered but "basic"(B/A level techniques) Jutsu Tsunade. A really skilled viewer could see that Tsunade alterneated between trying to get closer she could utilize her strength-enhancing and utilizing her superior chakra reserves through "simple" Techniques forcing Danzou to show his hidden techniques. Danzou used his wind release to dodge and attack with wind-enhanced-shuriken while preserving his chakra until Tsunade got close enough for the next "Ultimate" Jutsu. While Tsunade could not get close and got his body pierced several times (destroying and regenerating things like loung, part of the heart, an eye, both legs…) Danzou somehow managed to avoid being fatally, always reappering somewhere else instead of being hit. Never the less Danzou still got some minor injuries and started to slow down. Exactly five minutes after the first attack Jiraya took a fighting stance and called a break. While Danzou glared and hesitated a moment he did change his stance back to the war invalid. He was as always a could statue, no outer sign about his turmoil. His right arm had been revealed. While some jonin had see some parts of the strange right arm of Danzou without bandages very few could make anything of it, except the obvious rouse and an exceptional well replacement arm. Since neither Tsunade nor Jiraya choose not to mention it they remained silent. But Danzou could see in Tsunades eye's she now knew about his use of Iznagi, a forbidden Uchia clan technique. He tried a subtil signles genjutsu, the only effect was Tsunade shaking her head. Pain is one conter to most Genjutsu, and Jiraya had made a special seal for the day which sealed some of Tsunade's pain till it was needed.

"Well, I would say that counted for one of three genjutsu tries as well, wouldn't you say so Danzou. You are a strong Shinobi but remember Ochimaru was too. And remember, after the vote what you tried will be treason."

%Impressive. Rumors about you being past your prime were highly exaregated.

"Always the charmer. One week after today what we spoke of. There are a lot of secrets in a hidden village, but nothing is allowed to be a secret before the leader, got it?"

%As you wish fifth. You may stop with these game, your powers are obvious beyond belief.

"This is exactly why I show them to you. Beyond belief? Most of what shinobi do is beyond belief for your average villager. I am pretty sure most would now say the same about you or Guy. Hard as it is to say but YOU still have the will of fire, just like Guy. You do what you do because you believe it is the right thing to do. Did YOU accept whatever the council decided? HELL NO! Guy? Didn't care mutch about that, did care about his student. You SAW the difference, didn't you?

This as a game? Hardly. I do not like being beaten to death several times a day. But somehow I have to lighten the fire again. If I have to be torn apart to do this so be it. How can I expect you to go to your limit if I don't do it myself? How could you know what I am truly capable of without seeing it yourself? How can you trust that I am a worthy leader and not some stupid paper pusher? How can you trust that I will do what is right not what is easy? Enough talk, time for round three. Who was it, oh yes Kakashi, this will be fun. FIFTEEEN MINUTES! Oh and don't think I will chase this shadow clone. Oh and if you don't show up in thirty seconds you won't be owner of a book collection much longer."


	6. Chapter 6

As he had first heared his name, Kakashi did some precussions, like a few shadow clones and some distance between himself and Konoha. As he got the horrible news by his dispelled clone he cursed and tried to shushin to the training ground. Blocked?! Home Blocked too?! Hokage Tower – yes, 25 second left. Now just a new all time record for the way to the hokage tower.. Some chackra enhanced jumps while doing speed enhancing jutsus. Faster, he had to be faster. 20. Sharingan, that time stretching jutsu! Why didn't he think. 15. Yes, he could do… stupid stand, he would pay for the woodwall and goods later. 10. Trainingrounds fi – shit that throwing axe nearly cost him a second. 5. Ignore the pain from that cut. 3 yes he could see the people. 2. No time to dodge that fireball, just through, he was too fast for lasting damage anyway. 1. Pain.

"Wow, that HAS to be record. 30 seconds from Hokage Tower? Sadly you still have to last a bit against me. "

A smirking Tsunade used an earth technique catching a panting Kakashi. Unable to move from the spot Kakashi countered Tsunades jutsus the first five minutes flawlessly. While Kakashi had more Jutsus and used the right counter, Tsunade could easily overpower him should he make the tiniest error in judgment. He had no time dispelling his speed enhanchment and had to use his Sharingan while Tsunade was visibly exhausted after the day of fighting. After five minutes she stopped her barrage and Kakashi could get into hiding. Then a fake smile appeared on Tsunade's face.

"I just remembered how much of these Jutsus you toughed a certain chackra monster who nearly died fighting alongside me. Could have been helpful, wouldn't you say?"

Tsunade's seal began to shine again. Then the seal grow, as did Tsunades arm muscles. Her whole body seemed to glow. Some chunin were reminded at the fight against Guy. Just this time it was pure strength. Chackra became visible around her, concentrating inside her hands. Then she punched the ground. The earthquake could be felt in Konoha, the punch vaporized the field before her. A wide eyed Kakashi barely got away by doing a replacement, the log shattered to sawdust. Next five minutes consisted of Kakashi running away from Tsunade. He was shouting excuses and throw Jutsus while Tsunade just evaded them, sometimes just running through a jutsu, ignoring any damage and throwing occasional punches. Kakashi managed to evade direct deadly impact, but they came close enough to injure him. Then Tsunade stopped, a weary Kakashi prepearing for something big.

"That's it Kakashi you hear me?! ENOUGH RUNNING FROM THE PAST! NEGLECTING YOUR DUTIES! WORSE YOU ARE NEGLECTING YOUR COMRADS AND YOUR STUDENTS! GET YOUR STUFF TOGETHER HATAKE AND FIGHT! Or leave if you are truly burned out. "

As Tsunade had begun shouting Kakashi closed his eyes. The words seemed to hurt him more than the punches before. The last sentence was just a whisper but hit him visibly like a punch. Neither Tsunade nor Kakashi moved. Time passed by, a few seconds, a Minute. Finally Kakashi opened his eye again.

Then he vanished and repapered behind Tsunade, piercing her with a chidory. Tsunade smiled and exploded into smoke, a clone. Kakashi used a Jutsu to create some kind of mist. While nobody saw them, you could definetly see the effects of some jutsus. It started with a fireball, counterd by a tornado which then changed direction when hit by a big mudball, cause of an mixed earth and water technique. Lightning, fire, then the smog vanished showing both hitting each other and both clones vanishing, Tsunade's clone hit by the chidory, Kakashi by a following gysir, which then was directed at the real kakashi or was it? The smoke reappeared, this time both measuring their capabilities at silent killing. No one could even sense the slightest hint of where they were, except at the short flashes when they found each other. Four minutes passed in anticipating then the smoke vanished in a tornado, wind, fire, smoke and electricity in a mass of destruction between the two opponents. Slowly edging closer to kakashi. Thirty seconds Tsunade's chackra finally winning the fight pushes the mass of destruction step by step to Kakashi. Ten seconds, it got close enough to kakashi that he get hits, but now stoppet, just moving inches. Five seconds, The tornado rips a log where Kakashi was apart. Three seconds, Kakashi barely dodging fireballs, running away from the battlefield. Two seconds, the clone running away is popped by a fireball, kakashi appears behind tsunade and gets hit by a lightning. One second, he forms the hit into an chidory and tries to hit Tsunade, who without even looking creats an inch of an earth wall between her back and kakashi, closely blocking the hit to her head. Kakashi,right hand trapped in the stonewall looked toward Tsunade before finally passing out from chakra exhaustion.

"Whew. Well, close one copy cat. I think I passed Tai and Ninjutsu. What do you say Jonin? AM I THE FIFTH HOKAGE?"

The cheering was deafening. Everyone cheered, even Danzou and other reversed ninja like Hyuga Clan member. Loud enough that it could be heared well in the whole city. And it did not stop for a long time. Konoha had a new Kage, no question about it. Tsunade smiled. Finally she make a gesture for silence. Immediately it got silent.

"Well, I would say this was our election. Now there are some things I would like to know. Things like how the third could be buried in paperwork? How there could be no team building in Academy? How an academy student could escape chasing chunin or even chasing Anbu ? How the council become more important than the Hokage? AND HOW YOU COULD MISS A FUCKING INVASION?"

Some looked sheepishly to their new Hokage. Some found the ground more interesting, most were embarrassed.

"I will tell you how. You lost the will of fire. You all did just what you have to do because it was in some rules, because some superior told you, because you had an order. You did not THINK you did not ASK a simple question. What is the RIGHT thing to do? You tell me what do you THINK is the right thing to do? KONOHA WAS ATTACKED! THE THIRD DIED! What do you THINK is the right thing to do? Kakashi?"

"Find Ochimaru and kill him and his allies. But-"

"KILL. No buts. Of course we rebuild. We always rebuild. Did I just rebuild my body after each attack and waited till the next attack? DIT IT LOOK LIKE THAT? What do you do when you are attacked? You find who attacked you, maybe find out why and retaliate. Konoha was attacked. By who? Sound and Suna. Why? Sound because Ochimaru ordered and Suna because they were tricked by said snake. Did we retaliate? NO! Why not? Danzou?"

%Konoha was weakened by the attack and must be weary of other villages who will try and use this situation. We do not know where Ochimaru is. We could provoke a war.

" WE ARE AT WAR. Provoking fight between Konoha and Suna. Assasination of an allied Kage. Assassination of our beloved third? Oh and the destruction of a third of Konoha. I would call it war.

We do not know where he is? Then find him, are we ninja or not? Well, since we don't know YET where the snake is let's just destroy his nest. Do we know where sound is? YES. Do we know about hidden bases? YES. I say the RIGHT thing to do is pretty clear. Tzume what would you say is the RIGHT thing?

/WHY THE HELL IS THERE STILL A SOUND VILLAGE? BURN IT TO THE GROUND!

"Choza what would you say is the right thing to do?

\I… I don't get it. We knew where the Snake has bases. WHY are these still standing?

"Shikaku tell me, what is the right thing to do?

+I higly doubt Iwa or Kiri are pleased about these bases of a rouge shinobi. If we play right we will avoid a war and gain more reputation than we lost by that attack.

"You all feel like I feel. Now we know what is right. Avenge Sarutobi and our dead. Destroy the snake, his bases, his village and everyone who dares ally with him. THIS IS MY FIRST ORDER AS A HOKAGE!

%You lead us into the forth war.

"It may already have started. If, I don't care much. I could give you reasons, but the truth is easy: WE WERE ATTACKED WE STRIKE BACK!"

Well, when the cheering before was deafening this counted as an attack. It took ten minutes till they stopped, and a few moments to heal the ears, before Tsunade could speak again.

"YES. THIS IS THE KONOHA I KNOW ABOUT. WE WILL STRIKE BACK. Everything else would not be a Konoha I would like to live in."

%Good enough but we need a plan

"For what do you take me? I am the leader not the planner. The gennin and chunin do things, you Jonin plan things, I decide things. Easy. I have to trust you to change your plans to support the decisions I make as you have to trust your chunins to change their behavior according to your plans. Thankfully I had a capable Jonin make some nice first draft for my decision to strike back. So here it is.

We start with the three hidden bases we know about. Here are, about two third of our Jonin. Hiashi and Guy will be in charge of holding Konoha, one third of the Jonin will follow me and Danzou to destroy the base in Kiwi, may be ending these bloody civil war while we are at it. Kakashi and Asuma, you and ten jonin, should be overkill for the job, but you might run into him. Be fast and take who you deem best. The rest will be with Jiraya and Shikaku, fast in fast out we don't want a war with Iwa unless they are allied with that snake. When we meet again we move against Sound. Everyone not chunin give the Jonin your supply. Jiraya, the sealing scrolls. We will move out in ten minutes, I declare these as C rank missions. I regard our opponents as Bandit's who have shinobi skills, nothing more. We should take a week, two for those following me. Now you are Jonins and I trust you are capable of THINKING for yourself. Let's get reaaadddyyy to ruuumblllle"

While an eager elite force get ready for the fight Anko asks Tsunade if she could come, pretty please?

"No sorry Anko, you are special jonin not jonin. But I have a nice special A rank mission for you. I saw aaall that paperwork" –Anko blanched slightly - "You will go through all of it. And you have to sort four hours a day till I get back. I want it sorted into four categories: important, missions, secrets, stuff, pain. You know important when you see them, same as missions. You know enough to know what are important secrets and what just is stuff. Stuff everything that may be important into that category, probably the second biggest category. Now for pain which I trust will be the biggest category. Some bright council member, civilan or shinobi with too much time may have made unnecessary forms that could be 1 page instead of ten. It is information that should be dealt with by someone unfortunate like a chunin but definetly not the Hokage. You are to have a nice little discussion, say one hour for every minute this stuff had potentially wasted the time of the Hokage. If there are three times offenders you are allowed to treat them as enemy shinobi, ten times or more and you are to treat them like traitors. If you need help take some extra chunin, D rank pay. Tell them what you want help with and most will pay YOU."

/I get to torture civilians for wasting my time? Do I get that right? You know the rumors about me? Some may or may not be true. It could be that there maybe will be a few dead bodies."

"Dear Anko, I certainly hope the rumors to be true. I think there should be more than just a few I think, but you are the interrogation expert. I didn't see a lot of council members at my last meating."

/No the rumors are not… wait a minute, you WANT ME TO GET ALL OUT?"

"You still don't get it, I don't blame you Sensei would have never done it. I want you to suffer, THEN go all out. Oh and remember, with Ibiki away you are the head of that division, only accountable to Guy who is a walking torture to most and Hiashi who should not awake till I get back. Don't let that crying sacks of meat tell you any different. Oh, and please make shots from the most creative idears, I always like to learn."

/You … I… I WILL DO MY VERY BEST LADY TSUNADE! THIS IS THE BEST ORDER EEVERR!"

"Oh, and a bonus you will be made Jonin if you at least half my paperwork, preferable by killing those responsible for the other half in creative ways."

/MISTRESS TSUNADE, IT WILL BE A PLEASURE. I promise you there will be barely any paperwork left.

"See, to it, then we can hunt down that snake. MOVE OUT."

/YES I TOO WANT TO MARRY YOU. Oh she is alredy gone.

"She is great isn't she?"

/Oh, the little devil. Tenten right? Great work on that mile. You ever thoughed of poisoning your weapons too?

"Yes of course, but it is so darn expensive and I prefer explosions.

/Good choice too, but you know, you can have both. And there is a way to get the money back from konoha, since it is all expenses definetly needed for missions and training.

"I know but it is how I afford my other throwing weapons like spears, morning stars, battle axes… I can't just leave them, they all have their own charm when they hit. And you can't have explosions, posions AND all these weapons unfortunately…

/Poor girl, that is just unfair. No, that has to change, come I will give you access to our weapon chamber in the interrogation devision.

"OH THANK YOU. I always wanted to have a look there. I know about the differences in weapons and their tools, but I bet there are some Idears for my own creations. Oh oh, have you different explosion tags and poisons there too?

/Tenten, I believe this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship. I will you give free access, no one ever asks WHY interrogation need something. Especially not me… well not after that one time.

"Did you cut him in pieces or exploded him to pieces? Oh, sorry, I didn't even get your name"

/Anko Mitarashi, my little friend. I used a little combined storage-explosion tag around a kunai. Kunai embedded into that fool, storage tags releases the poisonous needles and the explosion to finish it off.

"GREAT. Well, great as a weapon, I think not that good as a torture instrument."

At this point Anko couldn't help but hug Tenten. Her face was exactl at the hight of Ankos bust. It took a minute till she could breathe again. Anko meanwhile changed the hug into one of her grips from snakestyle. Tenten was trapped but somehow liked to be trapped by that hot sweaty body. She alwas had been bad in seducing, but could tell that Anko was trying it. More importantly, while she never had thoughed about it, it seemed that strong women were rather her type. Maybe that was the reason she wanted to be like Tsunade…

"You try to seduce me."

/What… no I don't want you to get away. Most run off and you just were so sweet and nice. But when you want, I definetly will not deny a young pretty fellow ninja like you.

"Oh, thank you. Err…. I never have been with a girl before."

/WHAT NEVER? Oh my you have skipped that part of ninja education. Someone needs to fill you in. What will you do if they order a seduction mission of you…

"I never have been with a boy either. I am still very young and inexperienced…"

/Oh how academy standards have lowered, at our time we already had the first mothers at your age. Well different times I suppose. You are much older than I was. And you already killed. Don't you know the saying old enough to kill, old enough to fuck? Do you want me to be your teacher in these things too?

"Too?"

"Yes, of course I have to show you around later don't ah I forgot, you wanted to come with me? I will show you my good girl techniques. You will love them beyond belive. Say how does that feel?"

"AWESOME. Don't stop whatever you are doing."

/Oh you are a bit young, but you will learn. But I will never leave you my little blade mistress. This is the beginning of something more than a friendship I can feel it."

What followed was the start of what later should become Konoha's most feared duo. Not the strongest, but definetly the most feared.

* * *

AN/ Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

It would continue as a war. Should've added more, Naruto's roll ceases after the third chapter and has a lot of unexplored potential. If you're unhappy with his role you can always write your own story. This won't continue as Tsunade has returned and taken charge. Let me know what you liked/hated.


End file.
